Рейд на Беспин (Галактическая гражданская война)
|командующие1=*Дарт Вейдер *неизвестный полевой командир† |командующие2=*Тайбер Занн *Ураи Фен *IG-88a |войска1=*штурмовики *неизвестный полевой командир *3 тёмных солдата фазы III *8 неизвестных адептов Тёмной стороны *Дарт Вейдер |войска2=*отряды наёмников *отряды рабов *осквернители *IG-88a *Ураи Фен *сёстры ночи **Силри *ранкоры **Лапусик |техника1= *AT-ST |техника2= *самоходная импульсная пушка MZ-8 *ракетная штурмовая установка *многоцелевая оборонительная площадка *транспорт F9-TZ |потери1=*несколько штурмовиков *несколько единиц AT-ST *полевой командир |потери2= }} Данный рейд осуществил в период между 4 и 3 ДБЯ Консорциум Занна по заказу другого преступного сообщества, известного как Чёрное Солнце. Основная миссия заключалась в краже ценного ресурса - газа тибанна, но помимо этого силам Консорциума удалось получить доступ к имперской сети безопасности через главный сервер добывающей станции на Беспине, необходимый для другой операции - на Корусанте, а также скомпрометировать своего заказчика перед Империей. История Предшествующие события С момента своего освобождения из рудников Кесселя Тайбер Занн искал применение главному трофею своего Консорциума - голокрону ситхов, рассчитывая продать его подороже или использовать с выгодой для себя каким-либо иным способом. В ходе своих изысканий Тайбер освободил Ночную сестру Силри с Датомира, чтобы воспользоваться её знаниями о Тёмной стороне Силы и разгадать тайны артефакта. Поскольку в ходе вторжения на планету, контролируемую Империей, была разрушена тюрьма и убит местный губернатор, противник начал подготовку к ответным ударам. Гранд-адмирал Траун вышел на связь с Занном и предупредил о подходе карательных имперских эскадр, памятуя об их общем прошлом в академии Кариды. Благодаря данной услуге Консорциум смог своевременно перегруппироваться и отразить эти атаки, после чего режим был вынужден на время оставить мафиозный синдикат в покое, поскольку к тому времени оказался серьёзно истощён параллельным противостоянием с повстанцами. Вскоре после этого с Занном связался принц Ксизор - глава пиратского клана Чёрное Солнце. Ранее этот персонаж выступал посредником между Империей и картелем хаттов в сделке по передаче голокрона и, поскольку новым владельцем являлся Тайбер, предложил те же услуги ему, рассчитывая, что на этот раз мероприятие не сорвётся. Стороны давно враждовали и имели все причины не доверять друг другу, поскольку «Солнце» нередко совершало набеги на верфи Консорциума, а тот, в свою очередь, отвечал асимметрично, захватывая целые пиратские планеты. Тем не менее, соглашение было достигнуто, но после переговоров главари банды обсудили тайную часть операции, которая позволит упредить возможное предательство временного партнёра а также добыть важные коды доступа для одной из следующих миссий на Корусанте. Пока Ксизор договаривался о передаче артефакта, Консорциум, выполняя свою часть сделки, с небольшим десантом высадился на Беспине, чтобы похитить небольшую партию газа тибанна, для чего были реквизированы десантный корабль типа «Часовой» и пять специальных грузовых дроидов. Кража газа Поскольку на Беспине существовала коррумпированная добывающая платформа, давно тайно сотрудничавшая с Консорциумом, флот без труда миновал орбитальную оборону. Первым на наименее защищённую взлётно-посадочную площадку приземлился «часовой». Тайбер вышел навстречу двум штурмовикам, один из которых, по видимости, занимался регистрацией полётов. Последний запросил необходимые документы, но прибывший отказался их предъявить. В этот момент его первый заместитель Ураи Фен подкрался со спины и зарезал собеседника, одновременно с этим Занн молниеносно вытащил бластер и застрелил второго патрульного, раньше чем кто-либо из них успел поднять тревогу. Зачистив таким образом посадочную зону, криминальный лорд скомандовал развёртывание остальных наземных сил. Подельники разделились, сосредоточившись каждый на своей задаче: первый заместитель прикрывал дроидов, пока те собирали добытый газ из хранилищ, Тайбер со своими отрядами пробивался к аппаратной службы охраны, чтобы подделать записи камер наблюдения, а IG-88 проник в компьютерную сеть платформы и получил доступ к системам безопасности императорского музея на Корусанте. Помимо этого, Силри могла участвовать в сражении со своим ручным ранкором, а Занн - подкупить часть персонала базы, чтобы тот не препятствовал похищению. When Tyber Zann, Urai Fen and IG-88A landed on a Bespin platform, Tyber was greeted by two stormtroopers. Urai sneaked up behind a stormtrooper and killed him, and Tyber shot the other. Consortium troops, soon arrived and were given a task. Consortium troops killed the stormtrooper guards and destroyed the patrolling AT-ST's as Urai led five collector droids to collect the gas. Meanwhile, Tyber Zann planted evidence at four security outposts that the raid was conducted by Prince Xizor himself, as IG-88A hacked into the Imperial database and gained the information on Tyber's so-called hit list. Darth Vader's intervention Shortly after the successful completion of the mission the forces were leaving when Darth Vader landed on the Bespin platform, where there were several Dark Side Adepts. Vader then killed the Field Commander for not preventing the theft of the tibanna gas. Knowing his forces were no match for Vader, and that he needed them to find the evidence that framed Xizor, Zann and his forces quickly retreated to the landing zone for pickup. Admiral Thrawn's Revelation Eventually Grand Admiral Thrawn contacted Tyber sometime after the battle revealing that while the evidence he planted fooled Vader, he noticed the unique signature on it. Rather than telling Vader, he allowed Xizor to be killed. Aftermath From the evidence planted on the Bespin platform Vader was convinced that it was Xizor who committed the crime. Tyber Zann made a large amount of credits from selling part of the tibanna gas on the black market, and he kept part of the gas to power his own ships. Behind the scenes It is possible to kill Darth Vader after he lands. Early in the mission, a reference to a scene in [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] is made when a stormtrooper asks for Zann's identification, to which Zann responds that the stormtrooper "doesn't need to see" his identification. The stormtrooper then says "this one thinks he's a Jedi". The player may also bring the heroes Bossk and Silri to the mission, though they are not required. This is the only story mission in the campaign where all five Consortium heroes may be used. Appearances *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' Sources *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' Notes and references